The Disciplinary Room
by Loren
Summary: The commitee spends some time in detention. Violence, vulgar language, cheating and Zell/Rajun-torturing may occur. Please review. This is my first humor fanfic.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft. That's just the way it is. ~sigh~  
  
  
Quistis led the three students to the disciplinary room. It wasn't rare for the disciplinary committee to visit it. In fact, Seifer and the posse were quite accommodated to it.   
  
Rajun: That's the last time we listen to Fujin, ya know!   
Fujin: ~kicks Rajun's shin~ RAGE!  
Rajun: See! She's a bad influence on me, Quistis! She compelled me to do it, ya know!  
Quistis: She compelled you to smear ketchup into Zell Dincht's face, tell him he looks like a hotdog and that he should eat himself?  
Rajun: ~laughs~ Yeah.   
Fujin: ~snickers at Rajun~ DORK  
Quistis: ~shakes her head~ Zell will never be the same.  
Seifer: So why am I being sent to the disciplinary room? I was technically innocent this time.  
Quistis: Guilty of association.   
Rajun: Haha! You mean you didn't see Seifer trippin-  
Fujin: ~kicks Rajun in the kneecap~ ENOUGH.  
Seifer: So because Rajun's a moron, I have to suffer?  
Rajun: Hey! I'm not a moron!  
Quistis: Correct, Seifer.  
Rajun: ~rambles to himself~ That hurts my feelings, ya know.  
Fujin: RAGE, NOT MORON.  
Rajun: See? Fujin respects me, ya know!  
Fujin: RAGE, DORK.  
Seifer: ~chuckles~  
Rajun: ~pouts~  
Quistis: ~unlocks the door~ Here we are. I'm rid of you three for a while.  
Rajun: What are we supposed to do until you come back? I spent all of last week doing nothing here.  
Quistis: There's some board games in the corner. I figured you guys are used to this place that the usual wouldn't teach you anything anyways. Besides, board games are intellectual and boring, so that's a fine punishment for you all.  
Rajun: Did you hear that, Fujin? Intellectual. Means you can't play.  
Fujin: ~scowls~ DORK.  
Rajun: I'm not a dork, ya know.  
Seifer: ~wishes for a massage, or a gun~   
Quistis: Oh no! Squall's has problems with his emotions. Gotta go try to win him over before that bitch does. ~rushes out door, locking it~  
Seifer: What games do we have?  
Fujin: MONOPOLY. MOUSE TRAP. CANDY LAND.  
Rajun: Candy land!  
Seifer: How about Monopoly?  
  
Fujin sets up the game on the floor.  
  
Rajun: I want to the banker! I love money, ya know!  
Fujin: NO.  
Rajun: Can I play with the shoe thing?  
Fujin: MINE.  
Rajun: Then I want the doggy.  
Seifer: ~grabs it~ Too late. Haha.  
Rajun: ~takes the car and mutters~ Lapdog...  
Seifer: What was that?  
Rajun: Nothing. Fujin's a hog, ya know. She won't let me be the banker.  
Fujin: ~ creases Rajun's play money on purpose~ BACON.  
Seifer: Me first. ~rolls dice~ Five. I got a chance ~picks up card~ Go to go: Collect as you pass.  
Fujin: ~hands Seifer some perfectly unwrinkled play money~  
Rajun: I got next.  
Fujin: ~steals dice~ MY TURN. ~rolls a four~ Timber Avenue.   
Rajun: Timber Avenue?  
Seifer: It's the Final Fantasy version. Did you think the author ever wasted her time playing this tedious game?  
Rajun: Hey, she tried to research for this fanfic, ya know! But there's like no photos of a monopoly on the Internet. She had to use her little sister's Monopoly Junior: Dig' Dino Bones or something like that, ya know. Then guess.   
Seifer: Still...  
Fujin: ~rolls eyes~ FINE. BOARDWALK.  
Rajun: That's nowhere near the beginning! That's cheating, ya know!  
Fujin: YOUR TURN. ~hands dice~  
Rajun: Okay. ~rolls a two~  
Fujin: JAIL.  
Rajun: That's not what it says...  
Seifer: Listen Rajun. Fujin has played this game since she could walk. Are you really going to futilely question her undeniable authority?  
Rajun: Fine! ~moves car to the jail~  
Fujin: DORK.  
Rajun: I'm not a dork!  
Seifer: Well, I own Park Place. Short line railroad. Waterworks. About everything. ~ keeps sneaking money from the bank~  
Fujin: ~ keeps sneaking some money too~ MINE, EVERYTHING ELSE.  
Rajun: What do I get to own? I need some property too, ya know. I almost broke!  
Seifer: You can buy Mediterranean Avenue. Its utterly worthless in value anyway.  
Rajun: ~cautious~ Well, okay.  
Fujin: ~laughs~ YOU BROKE. LOSER.  
Seifer: ~laughs~  
Rajun: ~angry~ How about the Candy land game next? I can win that one, ya know! Or Mousetrap!  
Fujin: NOPE.  
Seifer: Our time's almost up.  
Rajun: Dumb blondes and... violent one-eyed women!  
Seifer: Speaking of dumb blondes... ~looks to door~  
Quistis: Time's up. You're free, until next time. ~sarcastic~ Go have a blast.  
Seifer: What's wrong? Squall's not pledging his undying love for you quite yet?  
Quistis: Don't push your luck!  
Rajun: Hey! Let's avoid the Quiefers in this fanfic, ya know!  
Fujin: ~actually smiles~ SAIFUU FOREVER.  
Quistis: ~sneers~ Yeah right!  
Fujin: PROBLEM?  
Quistis: Yeah bitch! All the FF8 boys are mine. ~smiles a little vainly~ I'm the only girl with a nice body. Rinoa's flat and weak. Selphie's short and... ditzy. Ellone's fragile. Xu's not worth a dime. Edea turned evil a few times. And you talk funny!  
Fujin: ~laughs~ Maybe Headmaster Cid...  
Seifer: No, he's married.  
Rajun: Don't help them fight, ya know. Fujin will kick Quisty's ass.  
Seifer: Shhh...  
Selphie: ~skips by~ No way. Quistis will kick Fu's!  
Rajun: Hey Selphie. Quistis said you were short and ditzy. That's an insult, ya know!  
Selphie: ~growls at Quistis~ I'll kill you!  
  
Fujin, Selphie and Quistis began fighting viciously.  
  
Seifer: Now this is interesting.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
